the New Girl
by MiniWhovian
Summary: A new alpha comes aboard, and Gary seems to be quite fond of her... Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

Amelia Morgan, the new alpha.

Nina, Cameron, Bill, Rachel and Gary all crowded around the window leading to the room where Dr. Rosen gave Amelia his legendary speech.

Bill nodded his head as if to approve of the new girl and was the first to return to his office.

"She's pretty" Nina commented.

Amelia had blonde hair and bright blue eyes like the ocean. Her face was lightly dusted with freckles and both the girls approved of her taste in fashion.

"Not as pretty as you." Cameron whispered playfully into Nina's ear as they both returned to their offices.

"What do you think, Gary? She's pretty, right?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, I like her hair, it looks soft." Gary commented. Rachel nodded. "I'll bet it smells good." Gary said

Rachel laughed. "I'll bet it does, Gary." With that, Rachel returned to her office leaving Gary alone by the window.

Dr. Rosen was just finishing his speech.

Gary didn't want to be accused of "invading their privacy", so he slowly approached the door and tried to look as if he was just strolling by.

He pretended to be surprised when the door flung open and Amelia walked out.

"Oh, hi there." She said when she spotted Gary

"Hi, I'm Gary, are you Amelia?" He asked awkwardly holding out his hand.

"Yeah, that's me, but you can call me Amy." She said shaking his hand

"Alright, Amy."

"So, Gary, what do you do?"

"What do I do?"

"Yeah, what's your... um," Amy tried to remember the word Dr. Rosen had used "ability." She finally remembered.

Gary explained his ability.

"Amazing." Amy said when he was done

"I get that a lot." Gary stated. Amy laughed

"So are the other, um... alphas nice?" She asked

"Yeah but Bill steals your lunch if you're not careful, so watch out." Gary warned. "I'll introduce you to the rest follow me."

As Gary led the way to each office and introduced her to each alpha, Amy discovered that there was something warm and inviting about Gary. She felt like she could laugh with him all day... she liked that.

That day, Gary sat beside Amy at lunch, and when he got home, she was the only thing he could think about.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Gary's mom asked when he got home

"Great, I met a new girl." He stated proudly

"Really? Is she nice?"

"Yeah pretty too, I'm going to brush my teeth."

As Gary climbed the stairs, he found himself thinking about Amy again. For some reason, she had made him nervous. He had never felt that way about Nina or Rachel or any other girl he'd ever met. Frankly, he had no idea why she made him feel that way; all Gary knew was that he liked Amy... a lot.


	2. Coffee?

A week later, Amelia Morgan turned a corner in the office.

Accidentally, she bumped into Rachel while doing so.

"Oh, sorry." Rachel said

"It's my fault, really. Um, have you seen Gary by any chance?" She asked

"I'm pretty sure he's in his office... you sure seem to be spending a lot of time with him. Got a thing for Gary?" Rachel asked knowingly

"Um, I'm not really sure... I mean I think so... he's great... funny, smart, cute... he has a great smile... sorry, I'm rambling." She said

"No, it's fine, good luck with him." She said sincerely

"Thanks."

Amy closed her eyes, disappeared and reappeared in front of Gary's office. She was beginning to appreciate her ability more and more.

"Hi, Gary."

"Hi, there, Amy."

"What's new?"

Um, not much... I've been thinking about you..." Gary had said so little, but it already felt like he'd said too much.

"I've been thinking about you too."

"Yeah, so... um, I've been and maybe..." Gary tried to remember the advice Nina had given him a few days earlier. "Do you want to go out for coffee sometime? With me... well, I'll drink hot chocolate, you can too if you want... I don't drink coffee... my mom says..." Gary stopped himself, remembering when Nina had told him not to ramble. "Never mind... so, um... coffee?"

"I'd love to, but I'll drink hot chocolate." She smiled

"Me too, coffee's bitter. My mom says it's not good for me, that's what I was going to say before. So we can go after work if you're, um... available?"


	3. Love

**That day**, Gary and Amy made their way to a nearby coffee shop. They ordered hot chocolate and chatted about whatever came to mind.

They went for a walk to a nearby park where Amy spotted a swing. She had always loved swinging, so Gary suggested that he could push her.

After a while, Amy stopped her swing, turned around and leaned in closer to Gary. Just before she could close her eyes, Gary took a step back.

"Sorry." They said at the same time.

After a minute, they got over the awkwardness and Gary walked her home. When they reached her doorstep, Gary leaned in, and kissed her,

**Three days later**, Gary and Amy held hands at a meeting. They weren't sure if Dr. Rosen saw, but after he finished talking and every one left, he pulled them aside.

"I noticed that, um... anyways, I think it would be best if you kept your relationship strictly professional." He said

"But, Dr. Rosen, I... I really like Amy and you're always telling me I should be more social... well, here's my chance, Dr. Rosen... here's my chance." Gary objected

Dr. Rosen considered it for a moment.

"Alright, Gary, you've got yourself a chance."

**Two months later**, Gary and Amy were still going strong. They were sitting at a park bench laughing.

Gary felt his life had so much meaning when he was around her, like he had a purpose. He was so happy around her.

"I love you." He said to her

"I love you, too." She replied smiling.

She gazed into his eyes that almost, just almost, stared _straight _back into hers.

**The End!**


End file.
